


The Beakless Owl

by Chilly_chi_noodles



Series: Warrior cats [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cats, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dark, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Healing, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kittypets (Warriors), M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Original Clans (Warriors), Other, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Pregnancy, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, StarClan (Warriors), Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Unplanned Pregnancy, What Was I Thinking?, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-05-18 17:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chilly_chi_noodles/pseuds/Chilly_chi_noodles
Summary: Seven kits, seven stories. One torn from its home and forced to become a warrior, one the unfortunate runt of a litter, another unable to function properly without its twin, one consumed by the grief of losing a sibling, another unable to see the warmth in any one, one terrified of its own shadow, the final unable to be tolerated by almost everyone in its clan.Will they learn how to overcome these challenges, or will they be swallowed by all that is bringing them down, and how do their stories connect? Find out in The Beakless Owl.





	1. Introduction to everyone (kinda)

**Author's Note:**

> Owo I'm back from hell.

Clans:  
BurrowClan-they hunt in Caves Of Nip and Jade Medow and live in dirt dens/burrows made by themselves, Foxes, and Badgers.  
BirdClan-they hunt in the trees and Forest Of Prey and live in the holes made by squirrels and Owls.  
MouseClan-they hunt in the Caves Of Nip and live in the Caves Of Lost.  
MedowClan-they hunt in the grasses of Jade Medow and live in an secluded area near a beach.

 

BurrowClan

Leader-

Crowstar; A large black sleek Tom with a long scarred tail and icy blue eyes, his mate is Applefur and his kits are Snakekit, Berrykit, and Hornpaw.

Deputy-

Molenose; A small dark brown she-cat with gray speckles on her hips and chest and a nub tail, her kits are Dirtpaw and Ashclaw and warm green eyes.

Medicine Cat-

Starleaf; A dark green tom with a nub tail and black eyes.

Warriors-

Firepelt; A firey tempered tom with long legs and a bright orange pelt with bright green eyes, his mate is Sweetie and his kits are Beekit and Rockpaw.

Waterpool; A light gray she-cat with a fluffy pelt and short legs and chocolate brown eyes, her kits are Cloudpaw.

Ashclaw; A small black sleek tom with a long tail and grey speckles all over his body and warm green eyes with hints of blue in them, his mate is Fuzzy.

Queens-

Fuzzy; A tiny she-cat with a fluffy red pelt and a nub tail with brown eyes, her mate is Ashclaw.

Applefur; A honey yellow she-cat with a large patch of dark green on her face and chest and bright red eyes, her mate is Crowstar and her kits are Snakekit, Berrykit, and Hornpaw.

Sweetie; A large white she-cat with honey orange eyes, her mate is Firepelt and her kits are Beekit and Rockpaw.

Snowflake; A tiny light gray she-cat with maroon panda markings and bright purple eyes, her kits are Spiritkit, Molekit, and Stonepaw.

Apprentices-

Dirtpaw; A large fluffy tom with hints of red on his belly and bright green eyes.

Stonepaw; A small sleek black tom with maroon panda markings and warm blue eyes.

Rockpaw; A white tom with bright green eyes and long legs.

Hornpaw; A large honey yellow tom with icy blue eyes and unusually long claws.

Cloudpaw; A light gray fluffy she-cat with milky blue eyes, she is unable to walk properly.

Kits-

Berrykit; A black large tom with a sleek pelt, icy blue eyes and nub tail with a pink nose.

Snakekit; A tiny dark green tom with a nub tail with one dark blue eye and the other bright red.

Beekit; A light orange she-cat with honey orange eyes.

Spiritkit; A ghostly gray she-cat with bright purple eyes and long ears.

Molekit; A dark gray tom with brown panda markings and black eyes.

Elders-

Tacklefire; A dark gray tom with orange spots all over his body and bright gray eyes.

Snowymelt; A tiny white she-cat with green eyes.

Total cats-22

 

BirdClan

Leader-

Owlstar; A light brown tom with a nub tail and a white underbelly with bright yellow eyes.

Deputy-

Quiteheart; A light gray she-cat with dark orange hind legs, a long tail, and blue eyes.  
Medicine Cat-

Peachleaf; A light orangeish reddish she-cat with bright red eyes, her kits are Rosekit, Foxkit, and Streamkit

Warriors-

Echoclaw; A large black tom with unusually long legs and claws with bright green eyes.

Tigerstripe; A dark red tabby tom with black eyes.

Queens-

Lilypad; A light green tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes, her kits are Seakit and Wingpaw.

Lily; A tiny fluffy rosy red she-cat with white fox markings and warm chocolate eyes, Her kits Foxkit, Rosekit, Streamkit.

Apprentices-

Wingpaw; A white she-cat with bright blue eyes.

Kits-

Seakit; A tiny light blue tabby she-cat with dark red eyes.

Foxkit; A tiny light orange she-cat with white fox markings and bright yellow eyes.

Rosekit; A large fluffy she-cat with rosy red fox markings and white pelt, she has dark yellow eyes.

Streamkit; A tiny light gray tabby tom with unusually long legs and warm chocolate eyes.

Elders-

Total cats-11

 

MouseClan

Leader-

Fangstar; A black tom with red eyes and unusually long fangs and claws, his mate is Spottedpool and his kits are Grasspaw, Honeypaw, Violetkit, and Icekit

Deputy-

Mousetail; A tiny brown tabby she-cat with an unusually long tail and bright yellow eyes.

Medicine Cat-

Mosspool; A dark green tabby tom with black eyes and a brown underbelly.

Warriors-

Sandpelt; A yellow tom with black speckles on his face and bright blue eyes

Oceantide; A blue tom with dark red eyes and white speckles all over his body

Sunspirit; A light yellow tabby tom with bright purple eyes, his mate is Deerpelt.

Lily; A tiny fluffy rosy red she-cat with white fox markings and warm chocolate eyes

Queens-

Deerpelt; A brown tortoishell she-cat with bright blue eyes, her mate is Sunspirit.

Spottedpool; A tiny black she-cat with unusually long legs and brown speckles all over her face with bright green eyes, her mate is Fangstar and her kits are Grasspaw, Honeypaw, Violetkit, and Icekit.

Apprentices-

Grasspaw; A black tom with red eyes.

Honeypaw; A brown tom with bright green eyes.

Kits-.

Violetkit; A light brown tabby she-cat with a one eye violet the other black

Heartkit; A light gray tabby tom with red eyes and a fluffy pelt.

Elders-

Total cats-13

 

MedowClan

Leader-

Medowstar; A light brown tabby tom with gray spots on his hind legs and bright blue eyes.

Deputy-

Jadeclaw; A dark green she-cat with yellow speckles on her chest and a white underbelly, her mate is Medowstar and her kits are Turtleshell, Pecanpaw, Crowpaw, Rowankit, and Darkkit.

Medicine Cat-

Turtleshell; A light brown tabby tom with dark green eyes, short legs, and a nub tail.

Warriors-

Echoheart; A black sleek she-cat with a white underbelly and dark violet eyes, her mate is Watermint.

Watermint; A light gray fluffy she-cat with a pink nose and bright green eyes the color of mint, her mate is Echoheart

Oceanpelt; A dark brown large tom with a long tail, stripes that look like waves, and bright blue eyes.

Yellowfang; A dark gray tom with a nub tail, long fur, and dangerous yellow eyes with a black muzzle.

Queens-

Vemonfang; A rosy red she-cat with white panda markings, underbelly, and dark red eyes, her mate is swiftlegs and her kits are Ravenpaw, Shadowkit, Swiftkit, and Jadekit.

Apprentices-

Pecanpaw;A light brown she-cat with a white underbelly and yellow speckles all over her back, she has icy blue eyes and a pink nose.

Ravenpaw; A dark gray she-cat with black panda markings and one purple one red eye.

Crowpaw; A dark green tom with gray speckles on his legs and warm chocolate eyes.  
Kits-

Shadowkit; A black tom with a gray underbelly and chest, he has pricing bright violet eyes.

Rowankit; A Dark brown tom with a white underbelly and red stripes on his back, he has a warm chocolate eye and a icy blue one.

Darkkit; A tiny dark gray tom with a nub tail and folded ears, he has a warm chocolate eye and a black eye.

Swiftkit; A tiny light gray tom with black paws and underbelly, he has dark red eyes.

Jadekit; A tiny rosy red she-cat with a black underbelly, short legs, long fur, and violet eyes.  
Elders-

Swiftlegs; A black tom with gray paws and underbelly, he has one red eye one violet, his mate is Vemonfang and his kits are Ravenpaw, Shadowkit, Swiftkit, and Jadekit.

Total cats-17


	2. Update! We have a group!

https://www.deviantart.com/the-beakless-owl

 

It isn't completely finished but here is our group for the beakless owl (yes I am the founder) please check it out!


	3. Chapter one; Streamkit and Snakekit/ Ouch! That fucking hurt asshole.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw; Blood, gore, somewhat detailed violence, Sympathetic Deceit, hurt/comfort, angst, crying, child/animal abuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Owo

"Hello there my darlings." A voice said from above the newly born kit, it sounded warm and full of love. The kit purred contently at the sound of it, curling up next to the warm object. The object shifted a little and something spoke from behind him.

"Lily, I need to speak to you about the kits" A deep commanding voice sounded from behind him, the kit shivered in fear afraid of what it was going to do to him.

"No, I don't want to hear what you have to say Owlstar! These are my babies not your warriors." The warm voice said quietly but angrily.

"Lily, you have to hand them over now! Our Clan is suffering without warriors and we are desperate." The deep voice commanded angrily not bothering to lower it's voice.

"You can join us if you wish to stay with that much, but it will not come without a price. Besides if you don't I'll just have to take them by force." The deep voice added making the new kit shiver even more, it was terrified, what did this thing want from it and the warm voice? What if it hurt the warm voice? Could it survive without it? A sigh came from above it halting his thoughts as something wet dripped on its face.

"Fine then Owlstar... I'll go with you if I can keep them," " Do we have ourselves a deal? "Yes Owlstar." " Good, you pick up that one and I'll carry the other two. "

The kit felt it's tuff being grabbed onto and mewed desperately, terrified when it felt its' self being lifted up off of the warm ground and being hit with a freezing cold air. Shivering from the cold and fear it tried to struggle but was unable to move any more after the carrier shook it from side to side. 

"BE CAREFUL WITH HIM!" Muffled words sounded from far away.

"Stupid she-cat's." The deep voice mumbled closely to his ear causing it to squeak fearfully.

_Prov change_

"What a pathetic runt." Said a harsh icy voice, the newly born kit could feel large thumps come towards it. It sniffed the air curious but cautious of the icy voice, it felt something sharp pierce its' scruff, warm liquid leaked from it while white hot pain shot thought the tiny kits body. It howled in pain squeaking when a cold hard object started ranking one side of face, the tiny kit could hardly breathe through the pain, sobbing uncontrollably and shivering all the while.

"Crowstar calm down, your scaring our babies. Give the runt to me and it'll probably calm down the rest of our kits, you know with Berrykit being his twin and all. " Said a voice that oozed with fake sweetness, it made the tiny kit flinch in distaste, only to cause more pain.

"Fine then Applefur, I'll take him off to get clean up by Starleaf first though. He can name the runt and clean it up, so the only association we have with it is Berrykit, and Hornpaw." Crowstar then picked up the terrified kit and roughly trotted over to Starleaf's den. He dropped the blood soaked kit onto the cold dirt floor and walked away to go spend time with his beloved mate.

"What do you want now Crow- Oh my stars you poor kit! CLOUDPAW, GET ME SOME SPIDER WEB AND POPPY SEED NOW!" Starleaf quickly picked up the shivering bloodly kit and ran carefully back into the medicine den, he then carefully put the kit on a bed of ferns and leaves and curled around him, getting to work clean up the wounds of the kits face and scruff.

"I got what you need Starleaf, here let me warp up his scruff." Cloudpaw quickly started to wrap up scruff leaving the face for the more trained medicine cat. Once down the tiny kit had a cleaned up face with some kind of mushy material Starleaf put on it, a cob webbed scruff and a warm place between Cloudpaw and Starleaf.

"Do you think Crowstar named em this time?" Cloudpaw asked.

"Probably not, we'll most likely have to name them again." The tiny kit mewed right at that moment not knowing that his name wasn't runt.

"How bout...Snakekit? He kinda looks like a snake." Snakekit squeaked happily at that, now knowing his proper name, and having been named by nice cats. 

"Well be sounds happy about that, guess we'll be looking after another kit sweet." Starleaf then rested his head on Cloudpaws chest falling fast asleep.

"Huh, you've never called me sweet before." Cloudpaw stared lovingly at his long time friend, hoping that one day he wouldn't be called Cloudleaf, or pool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! Told ya I would get it out soon!
> 
> If there are any questions or concerns you have tell me please! I'd like this to make some sense!
> 
> Tell me if anything doesn't make sense or I messed up grammar!
> 
> Thank you and have a nice day!


	4. Berrykit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There all two months now (why, because yes)

_"Pathetic runt."_

  
Berrykit woke up sweating buckets and shaking violently, he squeaked quietly when he was his mother's paw move closer to him. It had been 2 moon's since the nightmares had started, they gotten worse and worse as time went on and he could hardly sleep anymore. He felt incredibly empty in the mornings and hardly felt any joy in life, it was like someone had taken his innocence's.  
"Psst, Berrykit out here," a familiar squeaky voice came from out the nest. Berrykit was delighted at it, carefully maneuvering around his mother and sibling Berrykit tip toed out of the nest and stumbled into Snakekit. Snakekit was grinning like crazy, his multi colored eyes shimmering in the moonlight. Berrykit smiled slightly at his twin, feeling his torn heart stop throbbing in loneliness.

"Come on honey, I wanna show you something." Snakekit then turned around and started walking towards their secret entrance. Berrykits' nose twitched in the cold frosty air as he and Snakekit walked toward where ever Snakekit was taking them, Berrykit gasped slightly when he saw where he was taking them. 

"You took us to Gleaming Stream?!" He exclaimed excitedly bouncing from foot to foot.

"Yep! I wanted to send some time with ya before mornin' ya know, when Crowstar abuses me and ma does nothin' bout it." Berrykit nodded angrily, it was so hard to watch but Snakekit would never allow him to do anything, plus nobody would listen to him anyway.  
Berrykit laid down sleepily, resting his head on Snakekits' shoulder and for once in a very long time started peacefully drifting off.

"Goodnight Logan,"


	5. Heartkit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owo/ I won't be back for three weeks so I'm making you a crappy chapter to make up for it

_WHERE ARE THEY FOXDUNG!" A deep rage filled voiced screamed , the wind whipping around them violently and a swirler formed not so far away. Heartkit could barely breathe taking in tiny glups of air and then harshly wheezing them out. His heart was pounding in pain and anxiety as he watched the two older she-cats scream at each other._

  
_"Now now now, darling~ Remember our deal, you get a new home, and I get your first litter. " The other she-cat all but purred out, crimson still leaking from her jaw. His mother shipped her tail back and forth in rage then pounced on the she-cat knocking her away from his sibling._

_"LILYKIT!" He screeched the swirler coming faster toward them he dashed as best as he could to his sister the pounding of his heart and swirling of the wind all that he could hear, his eyes leaking with gallons of tears his feet tearing through the sandy beach, he was almost there-_

 

_**Snap** _

  
Heartkit screamed jumping up from his soft cozy bed. He scattered out of the nursery running towards his leaders den.

  
"JADESTAR, I NEED YOU!" He cried in grief, waiting for his step-mother to come scoop him up and cuddle him. Low and behold the firce leader picked Hearkit up by his scruff and curled around him in her nest. Finishing licking his face of tears she watched him fall into a deep sleep.

"Oh my dear, why did you have to make that deal. I would have accepted you anyway." Jadestar said softly resting her head beside Heartkits and trying to fall back asleep


	6. Darkkit; Chapter 5; the painful dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouch

Prov change.  
"How are you feeling Darkkit?" The medicine cat asked looking through their plants. Darkkit stared at her before shrugging, his apprentice ceremony was in two moons and everyone was still treating him and Shadowkit like newborns. It was getting irritating.

"Do you see the color yet?" They asked starring at him directly.  
Darkkit shook his head, a sigh came from the medicine cat. They muttered a few things to themselves and then shoved a bunch of plants in front of his face, they then trotted out of the den supposedly to their leader. Darkkit licked up the bitter and sappy plants, feeling his heart speed up so fast that he could hear the blood in his ears, his paw going towards his hind legs sinking his claws in as tears started to slip through his eyes. It was always incredibly painful to take the plants but he didn't have choice. He sobbed to himself as blotches of full colors appeared around him, he didn't want to eat these anymore just to see stupid colors. He hated it more than he hated himself. Why did they do this to him, why couldn't they allow him to just be blind to colors, he'd prefer it more than torture.  
Eventually blacking out from the pain, Darkkit had another one of his strange dreams.

_Dream~_

  
_Darkkit looked around dazly, head pounding. He sniffed the ground and was surprised when he saw that the ground was lavender and smelt like pine trees. He stood up and trotted around the strange area till he came across a sliver lake, curious he walked slowly toward it and sniffed the water. It smelt like fresh juniper berries._

_"Well hello there small kit, what brings you to my humble valley?" A silky smooth voice came from beside him, startled Darkkit fell into the river, which for some reason didn't make him wet or carry him downstream. The small tom climbed out quickly confused and afraid at the appearance of the cat that apparently talked to him. The cat was see though, they had tiny yellow lights that were floating around them, their see though fur was pale green with brownish leaf patterns covering their body._

_"Don't be afraid, Darkkit. I am a friend from starclan, and I am here to help you in your journey." The ghostly cat purred reassuringly, nuzzling Darkkit's ear affectionly. Darkkit couldn't help but trust them, his touch starved mind soaking up the positive attention. Suddenly the cat started to vanish bit by bit, terrified the tom-kit cried out for his new companion only to be hushed by the ghostly cat's purring._

_"Darkkit, I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave you for now. I'll be back, hopefully in a much less painful way. Until then you shouldn't mention that we even met, I want you start lying to get them to believe you okay. I shall meet you soon again friend."_

_and with that Darkkit woke up soaked in sweat, panting heavily, still feeling a dull thob in his head from the medicine he had taken earlier. He looked around scanning for his siblings, Shadowkit was curled up beside him shaking. Darkkit signed and curled around his beloved brother, wondering if he had the same dream. Darkkit stared blankly at his colorless paws as he awaited for sleep once again._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~~**It didn't come** ~~

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, if there's anything that doesn't make sense please fecking tell me PLEASE.  
> If you want I can add your cat to one of the clans it's nu problem, you can have up to 4 cats in my story and please make sure you add their backstory so I can find a place for them in my story.
> 
> If you want to role play than feck it I'll add a different fanfic just for role-playing.  
> I'm up for anything, don't hold back bruhs, just make sure you remember I might disappear for a week or three (I am going to a camp) so eh.
> 
> Other than that I hope you guys enjoy this new garbage the first chapter will be out soon.


End file.
